Talk:Moiraine Damodred
Guide and advisor Following the meeting with Siuan Sanche at Fal Dara, this article suggests that Moiraine did not leave Rand's side except during the approach to Tear. Yet in fact most of the events of TGH have Moiraine with Vandene and Adeleas at Tifan's Well, while Rand journeys without Aes Sedai company or with that of Verin Mathwin as far as Falme. Only then, when Rand is "ready" to declare as the DR, does Moiraine take her place at his side. At Fal Dara, Moiraine acted quite deliberately to distance Rand from her. It is from Falme, not from Fal Dara, that Moiraine becomes his "guide and advisor". Mooncow 21:02, 21 August 2006 (UTC) I'm sure the article is talking about Rand not trusting Moiraine and ignoring everything she said. After Rhuidean she started begging, so the article is right in what it means, I agree that she 'tried' to advise him, but he wouldn't listen until she agreed to his terms.Lightningbarer 23:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Moiraine's messages to Siuan The article says that Moiraine "sent word immediately" to Siuan upon becoming convinced that Rand was the Dragon Reborn, but this isn't the case. Siuan says (TGH/5) "Since you left the Tower, I have had only two messages from you". The first was informing her that Moiraine was heading to Emond's Field, and the second was from Caemlyn informing her that they were coming to Fal Dara rather than Tar Valon. It must have been based on this second message that the Amyrlin decided to come to Fal Dara to talk to Moiraine and discover what was happening. Mooncow 21:42, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Another Name Origin Seems I'm getting good at this ;) "Moira" is Greek for fate, as in the Moirae being the three Fates in Greek mythology. I don't think it's too much of a stretch to think this could be the basis of Moiraine's name, considering her carefully planned and well orchestrated fate, which she herself knew of. 06:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Just so you know mat's knives are steel, it says that somewhere, and we dont know if its thom's voice for music could be his harp or flute or anythg, as for iron its most likely that the third guy will provide that. Also someone miht want to add the whole mat giveing up eye for moiraine theory, alot of visions rom other characters suggest that he will. Vandalism Restored previous version. 09:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Alys? How could Moiraine pass herself off as Alys -as an explicit lie- with the Three Oaths in place? And woudn't a direct question break her alias, seeing as she would have to answer that her name was Moiraine? Just wondering. -OneHandyRandy 23:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Whenever Moiraine, or any other Aes Sedai using an alias, is asked what their name is, they don't say "My name is..." or "I am..." but "You may call me..." In this way, they aren't lying, but just stating something. Even though an Aes Sedai is asked a direct question, it dose not necessarily follow that they have to respond directly, if at all. ---- 13:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Image Why is the portrait of Lanfear holding the angreal used as a picture of Moraine? : It's not Lanfear. That's the Don Dos Santos picture of Moiraine from the ebook cover: http://www.tor.com/blogs/2010/02/the-fires-of-heaven-ebook-cover-by-dan-dos-santos -- nae'blis 12:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Facing and beating Forsaken Moiraine isn't the only Aes Sedai to have faced a Forsaken, and not even the only one who has beaten one. Nynaeve stood against Moghedien and defeated her. Now, you say she was only Accepted then, and I say that would be even more impressive. But consider Egwene, who beat Mesaana after being raised, which made her Aes Sedai. One can't even easily say she's the only non-main-character Aes Sedai to do that, it's Moiraine after all. 22:41, January 27, 2016 (UTC)